normale tovenaar
by shadowlight angel
Summary: Wat nou als Sirius diegene was die wist waar het huis van James en Lily was maar hij vertelde het niet. Harry heeft ouders en weet dat hij een tovernaar is. Harry gaat gewoon naar Zweinstein maar er gebeuren wel vreemde dingen.
1. Chapter 1

Wat nou als Sirius diegene was die de geheime plek van James ,Lily en natuurlijk Harry's huis had moeten bewaren. hij was de enige die wist waar hun huis stond. Hij zou zijn beste vriend en Lily nooit verraden. Sirius had beloofd dat hij het aan niemand zou vertellen ookal koste hem dat misschien zijn leven. Voldemort kwam achter Sirius aan en hield hem gevangen. Ooit zou Sirius het wel een keer vertellen. maar dat deed hij niet hij hield zijn belofte.

Peter liep rond sirius zijn stoel waar hij aan vastgebonden zat. Peter was het wachten zat. Ze hielden Sirius nou al 1 jaar gevangen maar Sirius had alleen maar over andere dingen zitten praten. Als ze hem vroegen waar het huis was van James en Lily ging hij vertellen over toen hij op Zweinstein zat of hij vroeg of het weer mooi was. Zo ging het nou al 1 jaar lang.

"Je moet het toch een keer zeggen kom op goede vriend vertel het dan laten we je gaan" zei Peter terwijl hij nog steeds rondjes liep.

"Peter, ik weet niet hoe jij slecht bent geworden vertel me het eens" zei Sirius en wachtte af tot dat Peter iets zou zeggen.

"Dit is zinloos sirius. vertel gewoon waar ze zitten en wij laten je vrij" zei Peter en stond nu voor Sirius.

"Geloof je het zelf" zei Sirius en keek een andere kant uit.

Peter liep naar de deur maar draaide zich nog even om en zei:"Je gaat het vertellen of je het nou wil of niet" toen sloeg Peter de deur met een klap dicht en Sirius zat weer alleen.

Hij had vaak geprobeerd om te ontsnappen maar hij kwam nooit verder dan de begane grond. nu zou het hem vast ook niet lukken.

"Harry wakker worden!" riep zijn moeder Lily.

Harry pakte zijn bril van zijn nachtkastje en zette hem op. Vandaag zou hij naar de wegisweg gaan om schoolspullen te kopen. Binnenkort zou Harry naar een toverschool gaan genaamd Zweinstein. Zijn ouders hadden er ook op gezeten en ze hadden hem over Zweinstein verteld. Het leek hem een fantastische school maar dat wist hij niet zeker.

Harry kleedde zich snel aan en ging naar beneden om te ontbijten. Zijn moeder zat al aan tafel te ontbijten. Zijn moeder deed het meeste huishouden met magie maar ze deed ook een paar dingen zelf. Ze hadden ook gewoon moderne apparaten omdat zijn moeder in een dreuzelgezin was geboren en omdat zijn ouders het handig vonden. Zijn vader was veel weg voor zijn werk. Hij was bijna nooit thuis maar als hij eenmaal thuis was bleef hij lang thuis maar als hij weg moest bleef hij ook weer lang weg. Zijn moeder vond het vervelend en maakte zich veel zorgen.

"Kom op Harry eet wat je hebt de energie hard nodig vandaag", zei Lily "Je vader zal vandaag niet mee kunnen dus dan gaan we maar met zijn tweetjes naar de Wegisweg."

Harry pakte snel zijn ontbijt en wat te drinken.

Lily en Harry namen de trein naar Londen en gingen op zoek naar de lekke ketel. Toen ze daar kwamen gingen ze ongezien naar binnen. In de Lekke ketel was het druk. Ze liepen tussen de tafeltjes door naar een muur in een andere kamer. Lily pakte haar toverstok en tikte op bepaalde stenen. De stenen begonnen te verschuiven en een straat werd zichtbaar. Lily en Harry liepen de straat in. Het was heel druk want iedereen moest zijn schoolspullen nu natuurlijk kopen. Er waren ook heel veel verschillende winkels en Harry keek om zich heen.

"Kom je Harry dan gaan we eerst even wat geld halen bij Goudgrijp" zei Lily en trok Harry mee.

Harry was al vaker in de Wegisweg geweest maar toch hij vond het altijd leuk in de Wegisweg. Bij goudgrijp gingen ze naar hun kluis en haalden er wat geld uit. Daarna gingen ze alle schoolspullen kopen. Ze gingen ook naar een soort van dierenwinkel en Harry zocht een sneeuwwitte uil uit. Hij noemde haar Hedwig. Nu hadden ze zo ongeveer alles en ze gingen terug naar de Lekke ketel. Lily vroeg of ze een kamer konden krijgen en dat kon. Ze hadden de schoolspullen op de kamer neer gezet waar ze moesten slapen en daarna gingen ze nog even wat drinken.

"Wil je morgen ook nog even kijken in de Wegisweg of wil je meteen naar huis?" vroeg Lily.

"Ik wil nog even kijken in de andere winkels" zei Harry en nam een slok van zijn pompoensap.

Toen zag Lily een paar bekenden en liep naar ze toe en liet Harry alleen achter. Lily kwam al snel weer terug maar er waren een paar mensen bij.

"Harry ik wil je voorstellen aan Arthur en Molly Wemel ze zaten een paar jaar hoger dan ik op Zweinstein" zei Lily en wees naar 2 mensen met vuurrood haar.

2 jongens kwamen naar Harry toe gelopen. ze hadden ook vuurrood haar.

"Ik ben Fred en dat is George" zei een van de 2 jongens ze leken als 2 druppels water op elkaar.

"Fred, George gedraag je" zei de vrouw die blijkbaar Molly heette.

De wemels gingen bij Lily en Harry aan het tafeltje zitten en dronken wat.


	2. met de trein

ik hoop dat iedereen het een leuk verhaal vind. als dat niet zo is dan word het in de latere hoofdstukken leuker.

* * *

Lily en Harry waren al weer thuis. Harry zat soms zijn boeken door te bladeren en probeerde een gemakkelijke spreuk. Meestal lukte het niet echt maar als hij wat geoefend had dan ging het meestal wel. Lily hielp Harry met Toverdranken als hij sommige dingen niet snapte. Lily zelf had een toverdranken boek want ze vond Toverdranken leuk. Harry daar in tegen vond het helemaal niet leuk net zoals zijn vader James. Harry vond Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten wel leuk.

Harry zat in een van zijn schoolboeken te lezen terwijl Lily het eten voor die avond klaarmaakte. Ze waren allebei heel rustig totdat de deur van de huiskamer in een keer openging. Lily draaide zich om en trok haar toverstok. Harry keek op vanuit zijn boek en zag zijn vader in de deuropening staan.

"James je liet me schrikken" zei Lily en stopte haar toverstok weer weg.

James liep de kamer in en ging naast Harry zitten. Hij keek mee in Harry's boek.

"Toverdranken? Daar had ik altijd een hekel aan op school. maar Lily was er goed in dus die vond het leuk. Vind jij het leuk Harry?" vroeg James.

Harry keek naar zijn vader en schudde zijn hoofd. James aaide Harry over zijn hoofd en ging toen naar Lily. Hij keek in de pannetjes die op het fornuis stonden want hij had heel erg honger.

"We gaan zo eten. als jij de tafel nou eens even dekt" zei Lily tegen James.

"Maar ik ben moe van mijn werk. Kan jij of Harry dat niet even doen" zei James.

"Nee, Harry leert alvast een beetje voor school en ik moet op het eten letten dat het niet aanbrand" zei Lily en gaf hem 3 borden.

Uiteindelijk dekte James de tafel toch maar.

Harry werd al heel vroeg wakker. Hij zette zijn bril op en ging uit bed. Vandaag zou hij met de trein naar Zweinstein gaan. Hij wist van Ron, Fred en George dat zij ook naar Zweinstein zouden gaan. Percy zou er ook heen gaan maar Harry had niet met hem gesproken. Hij vond Ron wel aardig en Fred en George leken hem ook wel aardig.

Harry kleedde zich aan en ging naar beneden. Lily zat al te ontbijten samen met James. Harry ging erbij zitten en at rustig zijn ontbijt op.

"Vandaag ga je naar Zweinstein", zei James en stond op"Ik ga je hutkoffer wel even halen."

Lily en Harrybleven beneden.

"Je mag in de trein wel wat kopen" zei Lily en gaf hem wat brood en een paar snoepjes"Maar dit heb ik nog even voor je klaargemaakt voor in de trein."

Harry pakte het aan en keek er even naar. Er zat een doosje met smekkies in alle smaken bij. James kwam de kamer weer in samen met Hedwig in een kooi die hij in zijn hand vast had.

"De hutkoffer staat in de gang."

Harry legde samen met zijn vader zijn hutkoffer en Hedwig op een karretje. zijn moeder stond met Molly Wemel te praten. Arthur Wemel was zijn kinderen aan het helpen.

Ze liepen met zijn allen naar een muur tussen 9 en 10.

"Percy ga jij eerst" zei mevrouw Wemel.

Percy rende op de muur af tussen 9 en 10 en rende dwars door de muur heen. hij was verdwenen. Harry keek verbaasd naar de muur.

"Wij gaan nu" zei George of was het nou Fred. In ieder geval renden Fred en George op de muur af en waren ook verdwenen.

"Kom op Harry nu is het jou beurt" zei James.

Harry ging op een afstandje van de muur afstaan.

"Misschien lukt het beter als je rent" zei zijn moeder.

Harry begon te rennen en leunde tegen het hekje aan en hij was nu aan de andere kant van de muur. Hij keek achter zich daar stond gewoon een muur. Voor hem stond een locomotief waar ergens Zweinstein expres op stond. Hij liep weg van de muur en wachtte op zijn ouders. Zijn ouders kwamen naar hem toe en zeiden wat hij moest doen. Harry ging de trein in en zocht naar een lege plaats. Die vond hij en hij ging bij het raam zitten. Hij keek uit het raam en zag zijn ouders op het perron staan. Lily zwaaide naar hem want ze had hem gezien. James zag hem nu ook en zwaaide ook even naar hem.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten er zijn bijna geen vrije plaatsen meer" zei Iemand achter hem.

Harry draaide zich om en zag Ron staan.

"Kom er maar bij er is genoeg ruimte." zei Harry en Ron ging tegenover hem zitten en keek ook uit het raam.

Toen zag hij dat zijn moeder naar hem toe kwam of eerlijk gezegd naar zijn raampje. Harry maakte zijn raampje open.

"Dit is voor als je nog iets wilt kopen in de trein" zei Lily en gaf Harry wat geld.

"Bedankt" zei Harry en sloot het raampje weer.

De trein begon te bewegen en de mensen op het perron zwaaiden. Harry en Ron zwaaiden ook. De trein ging sneller en sneller. Harry en Ron zaten tegenover mekaar en wisten niet zo goed wat ze nou moesten zeggen.

"Wat vind jij van smekkies in alle smaken?" vroeg Harry.

"Ze zijn wel lekker maar soms zitten er ook hele vieze bij" zei Ron.

"M'n vader zei dat hij een keer eentje had met broccolismaak" zei Harry.

"M'n broer Fred zei een keer dat hij er eentje had met snotsmaak" zei Ron.

"Wil je misschien wat smekkies?" vroeg Harry en pakte zijn doosje smekkies in alle smaken.

Ron knikte en pakte wat smekkies. Harry zelf nam ook wat smekkies.

Daarna praten ze nog tijdje over wat ze over zwerkbalspelers vonden en over hoe Zweinstein zou zijn. het was allebei hun eerste jaar. Toen de dame met het snoepkarretje langs kwam kocht Harry nog wat smekkies want zijn doosje was nu al leeg. Ze hadden het best wel gezellig. Toen deed iemand de deur van hun Coupe open en ze keken op om te zien wie het was.

* * *

2de hoofdstuk 3de hoofdstuk komt zo snel mogelijk. maar dat ligt er ook aan of ik inspiratie heb. 


	3. eindelijk bij zweinstein

ik weet dat het lang duurde voordat er eindelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk kwam maar ik niks bedenken. Voor het verhaal Veranderingen hoef je ook verlopig geen hoofdstuk te verwachten want daar weet ik ook op het moment niks voor. Als ik weer zin in dat verhaal krijg zal ik zeker een hoofdstuk erop zetten.

disclaimer: harry potter is niet van mij. als dat wel zo was dan zouden harry's ouders nog leven en zou voldemoord(voldemort) niet bestaan.

* * *

Een jongen met witblond haar stond in de deuropening. Achter hem stonden 2 jongens. De jongen liep naar Harry en Ron toe en de andere 2 jongens liepen hem achterna. de jongen keek eerst naar Ron en toen naar Harry. 

"Jij bent een Wemel. dat ziet iedereen zo", zei de jongen en hij keek nu naar Harry"Jij bent een Potter jij lijkt zoveel op die vader van je."

Harry en Ron keken mekaar aan van: wie is die jongen?

"Ja uhm zal wel. Jij bent?" vroeg Harry.

"Draco Malfidus en wat zijn jullie namen?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Wemel. He blijf af dat is van ons" zei Ron en stond op.

De jongens achter Malfidus hadden geprobeerd om de smekkies af te pakken. Ze maakten een sprongetje van schrik toen ze Ron dat hoorden zeggen.

"Dat zijn Korzel en Kwast" zei Malfidus en liep weg en de 2 jongens liepen hem snel achterna. Ron pakte snel het doosje met smekkies dat eerst nog halfvol had gezeten.

"Nou ja zeg ze hebben onze smekkies meegenomen." zei Ron en schudde het doosje leeg.

Er kwamen nog 6 smekkies uit. Harry at er 3 op en Ron at er 3 op. Ron zat nog een hele tijd door te ratelen over dat ze hun smekkies niet mee mochten nemen. Harry staarde maar een beetje uit het raam en luisterde niet naar Ron. Toen ging hun coupe deur weer open en een meisje kwam naar hen toe.

"We zijn bijna bij Zweinstein dus ik zal je maar omkleden" zei het meisje zijzelf was al omgekleed in een gewaad daarna liep ze weer weg.

Harry en Ron gingen zich omkleden . Het was al bijna donker. De tein stopte en Ron en Harry stapten uit.

"Eerstejaars hierheen" zei een hele grote man met warrig zwart haar en de man leek wel een reus.

Harry en Ron liepen naar de rij die voor de man stond. Even later zaten Harry en Ron in een bootje samen met 3 anderen. De hele grote man had een bootje voor zichzelf. Hij was zo breed dus er paste ook niemand meer bij in. De bootjes voerden vanzelf naar de overkant van het meer. Toen wees er iemand in hun bootje naar een kasteel dat verlicht was bij de ramen. Harry vond het een mooi kasteel. Toen ze aangekomen waren liepen ze een stukje door de tuin en toen gingen ze het kasteel binnen. Ze liepen een paar trappen op toen er een mevrouw stond met een groen gewaad. Ze leek best wel oud want ze had al grijs haar.

"Ik ben prof. Anderling leraar transfiguratie", zei de mevrouw die Anderling heette"Volg me naar de grote zaal."

Ze liepen nog meer trappen op toen ze bij een deur kwamen.

"Wacht hier." en prof. Anderling ging de deur door.

Iedereen ging tegen mekaar praten over wat ze hier tot nu toe van vonden. Ze vonden het wel spannend en misschien ook wel eng want sommige wisten niet wat er zou gebeuren. Anderen hadden oudere broers of zussen op Zweinstein zitten dus die wisten het al een beetje. Je kon aan Ron zien dat hij zenuwachtig was. Hij schuifelde zenuwachtig heen en weer daarom. Haar had wel dingen van zijn ouders gehoord maar meer niet. Zijn moeder Lily had gezegd dat de meeste vakken best wel mee zouden vallen en dat hij best wel onvoldoendes mocht halen maar niet te veel. Zijn vader James had gezegd dat Perkamentus de baas van de school heel aardig was en dat hij best wel dingen zou begrijpen. Toen gingen de deuren weer open en ze konden naar binnen. Er stonden vijf tafels een voor de leraren en 4 voor de leerlingen.

"Dit is de sorteerhoed. Hij zou jullie sorteren bij een van de 4 afdelingen. Zwadderich, Huffelpuf, Griffoendor en Ravenklauw. Ik noem zo direct je naam en dan ga je op het krukje zitten en zet je de sorteerhoed op je hoofd." zei prof. Anderling.

Toen ging de hoed zingen en de eerstejaars waren verrast.

Toen ging prof anderling de namen op noemen. Uiteindelijk was Harry aan de beurt.

"Potter Harry."

Harry liep naar voren en ging op het krukje zitten. Prof. Anderling zette de sorteerhoed op zijn hoofd.

"Een Potter he", zei de sorteerhoed en Harry schrok van de stem bovenop zijn hoofd"Het is lang geleden dat we een Potter op school hadden."

Harry keek naar de zwadderaars en ze leken hem maar arrogant.

"Niet bij Zwadderich alsjeblieft ik vind ze…." fluisterde Harry.

"Je wilt naar Zwadderich net zoals je vader. Maar wat vind je van zwadderaars?" vroeg de sorteerhoed.

De zwadderaars keken boos naar Harry maar de andere afdelingen lachten vriendelijk naar hem. Harry wou het in ieder geval niet herhalen van wat hij dacht over de zwadderaars. Harry wou het liefste in Griffoendor komen want dat leek hem een leuke afdeling.

"Maar goed, jij komt in de afdeling: GRIFFOENDOR" schreeuwde de sorteerhoed en iedereen begon te klappen.

Harry liep naar de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor en ging zitten. Even later kwam Ron bij hem zitten want hij was ook in Griffoendor gesorteerd. Toen iedereen gesorteerd was hield het schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus een toespraak.

"Beste leerlingen. Zoals altijd is het bos verboden voor iedere leerling verboden en dat is het enigste dat niet echt mag dus voor de rest wens ik jullie een fijn schooljaar toe." Toen klapte Perkamentus in zijn handen en er verscheen eten op tafel.

Er werden dingen gezegd zoals:"Wauw" en "Cool".

Harry en Ron gingen snel eten want ze hadden verschrikkelijke honger. Op tafel stond van alles en nog wat. Kippenpootjes, fruit, rijst, verschillende soorten sausjes, drinken, mayonaise wacht even mayonaise? Waarom stond er een pot met mayonaise op tafel? Ach nou ja, mayonaise is lekker dus dan maakt het niet uit. Toen iedereen klaar was met eten kwamen de toetjes. Je kon kiezen uit: ijs, pudding, vla en nog meer dingen maar dat is te veel om op te noemen. Toen het toetje ook op was moesten de eerstejaars de klassenoudsten volgen naar de kamer van hun adeling. Harry en Ron volgden ook. Veel mensen wezen op de schilderijen want die bewogen en de trappen bewogen ook dus je moest goed opletten. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een schilderij en de klassenoudste zei:"vuurvliegjes." Het schilderij vloog open en iedereen ging de kamer achter het schilderij in. De kamer was bijna helemaal rood en er was ook een openhaard die brandde. De klassenoudste had gezegd waar de slaapzalen waren dus gingen Harry en Ron snel naar boven om te slapen.

* * *

review! 


End file.
